Inductors are useful for implementing various circuits including impedance matching networks. However, inductors for high-performance circuits require careful control of magnetic flux linkage and substrate noise coupling. Because of this, in integrated circuits that include many closely-spaced inductors, magnetic and substrate coupling limits jitter performance and/or density of inductive components.
One or more embodiments of the present invention may address one or more of the above issues.